


Give and Take

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: It‘s taken a while for them to get here, especially for Dean.But now that he’s finally here, that he’s with a man, with Cas, he doesn‘t ever think about what he‘s been taught anymore. All he can and wants to think about is Cas.





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr a while ago, but decided to add it on AO3, too :)

It‘s taken a while for them to get here, especially for Dean.

 

It wasn‘t easy to get over every single rule and expectation his father has imprinted in his brain over the duration of his childhood and adolescence. It wasn‘t easy to admit to himself that what he‘s feeling now, what he has been feeling for decades, is okay. Totally fine. Human.

 

But now that he’s finally here, that he’s with a man, with Cas, he doesn‘t ever think about what he‘s been taught anymore. All he can and wants to think about is Cas. 

 

He realized very soon into their relationship that he couldn‘t be luckier, couldn’t find anyone more amazing and gentle and loving and perfect than Cas. Watching Cas, watching how happy Dean can make him with the most mundane things, it‘s phenomenal and makes his stomach burst with butterflies on a regular basis.

 

He thought it might be weird, that it might take time to get used to dealing with a man, kissing a man, sharing his feelings with a man. He’s been nervous at the simple thought of touching someone else’s dick. Oh boy, was he wrong.

 

Sure, yes, women are very nice. Soft and curvy and smooth, and he‘s always loved how he can get them to the point of being dripping wet for him.

 

But it is nothing compared to having Cas.

 

Watching Cas writhe on their bed, rock-hard and leaking against his stomach, begging for Dean‘s touch, it‘s the single most sexy thing Dean has ever, and will ever, experience.

 

That moment when his balls draw up, flushed red from how long Dean has left Cas waiting, cock twitching under Dean‘s gaze — he feels like he might faint just from looking at him. 

 

Dean is desperate for this — for Cas. He‘s always touching him, teasing him, murmuring either way too sweet or way too filthy things into his ear. 

 

But how could he not, when he knows it ends up with Cas where he is right now? Whining about how much he needs Dean, how much he adores him, wants him. 

 

Sometimes Dean has to wipe away a few stray tears from his cheeks while watching Cas like this, when it really hits him that Cas is his — but he‘s never ashamed about it. Not with Cas.

 

Cas knows how much it means for Dean, to actually get to see how much he desires Dean. He might just beg a little harder every time, just to make sure Dean knows. Knows how much he‘s loved, needed, longed for.

 

Cas also knows that, once Dean has had his fill for now, Cas will be worshipped within an inch of his life. Dean takes him apart with his mouth, his hands, his cock, his hole, and then puts him back together with sweet little kisses, pressed all over his body, with murmured love confessions, with fingers brushing through his hair. 

 

So he lets Dean tease, lets him watch and take in every single twitch and jump of Cas’ leaking dick, every shudder that wrecks Cas’ body, every goosebump that spreads over his skin. 

 

He lets him watch, and afterwards he lets him take.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
